The Shadow's Forgiveness
by Forever Faithful
Summary: Nearly two years after the events of One Mistake-- Obi-Wan has made something of a life for himself with the help of others and is beginning to find stable ground again when suddenly Qui-Gon Jinn drops into his world again. Will Obi-wan ever forgive him?
1. The Shadow's Own

Title: The Shadow's Forgiveness

Author: Forever Faithful

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Star Wars, or LucasArts. No profit is made here.

Summary: Nearly two years after the events of One Mistake-- Obi-Wan has made something of a life for himself with the help of others and is beginning to find stable ground again when suddenly Qui-Gon Jinn drops into his world again. Will Obi-wan forever resent him, or be convinced of forgiveness?

Rating: PG to PG-13...Not sure yet.

Feedback: Please! I beg of you! *grin*

Warnings: None as of yet.

Note: Arrows are change of scene, italics are memories or the 'book of' sequences. 

****

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed One Mistake! Hope you are reading this, because it's all for you! This first chapter, I had to introduce many of the characters and some of their personalites. Promise, the fic won't be this boring!!!! Just hang with me till next chapter…It may just be worth your wild. Lol! 

Ch. 1 The Shadow's Forgiveness

The Shadow's Own

"You're angry." Obi-Wan pointed out quietly as Carlie opened a cabinet and looked in the mirror.

"Extremely." She growled jerking the collar of her white jacket so firmly that the fabric made a quick snapping sound.

Obi-Wan looked away and back out the window. He'd known her nearly 2 years now, and he knew full well when she was angry. He knew everything about her, TiFin, Aden, Skilar, Fice, and Moh Jehn. They'd been his family for 2 years. His home and friends.

"Anger is by that of fear."

"I know." Was all she said in replied brushing a strand of dark hair back towards the clip that held the rest up.

They'd brought him here all that time ago. Well, actually they brought him to a place called, The Shadow's Own. A large home for runaways, strays, and abandons. They'd all made lives for themselves. Even Obi-Wan, as Ben Kenobi. The group was now too old to be residents, but now they funded and nearly ran the place with their small pay checks keeping them living there.

The particular group that took him in happened to be a group of high talent. Carlie for one had been a trauma surgeon and doctor, not a healer, since she was just 15. Aden and TiFin were the heads of security here, at the hospital called simply A1374. They started 4 years ago, they were both 24. Moh Jehn, by far the comic relief of the group, was a physical therapist, he had been for 3 years, he was 21. Skilar was actually a mortician and an optomalogist…she was 21. Carlie was only to be 22 in a few weeks, she'd been a doctor for almost 7 years. 

He had a hard time grasping this when he first met them, but it was obvious after a while that they were different then the other Shadows of the home.

"What did you have to fear?" He asked numbly watching the traffic outside.

"You know damn well what I had to fear." Carlie snapped. "You could have killed yourself!" She nearly shouted turning around only to face his back.

"He would have died." Obi-Wan protested turning the chair to face her.

"And you with him." Carlie added.

"I didn't, did I?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Ben, you know better than to tempt fate." Carlie reminded. 

The first time she had said that to him he thought that she had found out his secret. That he was once a Jedi. But truly she said it to many people.

"I'm sorry.." Obi-Wan murmured.

Carlie had taken him as something as an intern just over 14 months ago. A bit after he lived with them. Secretly Obi-wan had used the Force to help some patients. No one knew he was a Jedi, used to be a Jedi. 

Carlie sighed and moved to the side of the hover chair she had forced him to take. "I don't know how you do that, but all I know is that it caused you not to breathe for nearly 8 seconds, and I don't want to relive those 8 seconds again, tei?"

Just over an hour ago, a truama victim had been rushed in. Moments after he lost pulse and they nearly gave up on him. This would have been the first death on a table that Obi-wan had seen. He wasn't going to except that. He had quickly wrapped the Force around the victim and poured energy into him. He wasn't that skilled however, not in that type of action, and though it saved that patient, he had collapsed and according to Carlie and everyone else in the room, stopped breathing for 7 or 8 seconds.

He'd awoken not 20 minutes ago and was cleared to go. The small hospital needed all the room they could get. Funding was down this term and it wasn't going well. Carlie ordered him here, with a hover chair, and not till a few moments ago was he alone.

"Tei." He replied in her native language. She'd taught him it long ago. It was a good thing to use when others didn't know what they were saying.

"Vern tiurnwi, eh?…Ben, neiv utily." **(We're family, right? …Ben, my brother.)** Carlie said with a smile. Shadows always considered their friends their family. They often had no one else.

"Tiurnwi—Carlie, neiv otrinm." **(Family—Carlie, my sister.) **He assured her with a smile of his own.

Carlie stood, kissing him on the cheek as her native did with siblings as did the rest of the group. 

"TiFin will come and bring you home soon. I have to go see a man about a young John Doe." She explained heading out.

"Ok." Obi-Wan replied nodding and looking back out the window.

He would have known if it was him, wouldn't he? He would have felt something…Or not. Maybe the bond was too weak, just as it had been for the past 22 months when he needed it most. Maybe it was-

Qui-Gon Jinn ordered himself to stop thinking. Just stop thinking in general. It never did him any good, literally. This would be just like the last time. And the time before that, and that, and that. 

When the Jedi Master sent out aware warnings into the medical data base of the entire planet of Coruscant, not an easy thing to do, he didn't expect replies like this. In the past 4 weeks he had received over a dozen John Doe files leading towards his descriptions that have died in hospitals. Another 2 dozen of those checked in. And he'd been to 5 different hospital morges to claim or oversee bodies that was to his description.

Jinn rubbed his hand down his face. He'd been returned to active field duty over a year ago, after something of a probation stalling, but he continued to search for his Padawan. He never broke his silent promise, even if it was to himself. Nearly every spare moment he was searching for him…He'd admit that as of late, things were slowing down. And though he wouldn't admit this, he was starting to lose hope.

The door opened and a young woman entered the room.

"Master Jinn?" She asked softly looking up from a data reader which probably had his name and reason on it.

"Yes, that's me Intern--" He let the address trail not sure of her name. 

"You can call me Dr. Grandai."

"Terribly sorry." Qui-Gon offered his hand. "Qui-Gon is fine."

"Don't worry about it." She said shaking his hand. "If you'll follow me." She said turning.

Qui-Gon paused a moment, hesitant, but then followed quickly at her side. 

"You're looking for a young man correct?"

"Yes, about 14 or 15." Qui-Gon replied, he was used to these questions by now.

"How long have you been looking for him?" 

"Nearly 2 years." Jinn replied. He hated that answer.

"I see. Description is here, did you give it?" She asked not looking up from the data reader.

"Yes." 

"Ok. Take all the time you need, we don't need to rush in there." Grandai said stopping at the door.

"It's alright, go ahead."

"You've done this before, haven't you?" She asked knowingly.

Jinn flashed to the first time he did this. It was the worst thing in the world. He remembered what he felt when he received the information. It seemed to fit Obi-Wan so perfectly it was horrifying. When the body wasn't Obi-Wan Qui-Gon remembered how he had to sit down immediately. The doctors had taken it as a yes and quickly began to spread their sympathy. Thank the Force it wasn't Obi-Wan…as the others weren't.

"Yes I have." He said grimly.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said as she opened the door and stepped inside the cooler aired room.

Qui-Gon followed her, trying to keep calm. This wouldn't be him…it just wouldn't be.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Dr. Skilar Verin, she's our mortician." Dr. Grandai introduced the green skinned twi'lek that moved towards them gracefully.

"Good day Master Jinn." Verin offered her hand.

Qui-gon shook it, he really just wanted to get this over with so he could leave. "Dr. Verin." 

"This way." She lead the two towards the side and Qui-Gon tried not to look at the white sheets around him.

Verin opened a cooling capsole and slid out another rumpled white sheet. Jinn stood on one side, Grandai on the other, Verin at the foot.

Grandai glanced at Jinn, he nodded slightly clenching his hands at his sides. All his questions turning in his mind. What if it was Obi-Wan? What would he do? What if it wasn't? Then where was the boy? What if he was in danger, trouble? What if he was hurt off planet? What if he was off planet in general? Did he have-

Qui-Gon blew out a shuddering breath looking at the young man's face. It wasn't Obi-Wan. He had the ginger hair, slightly longer. And he was young, but it wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"No." He shook his head. "That's not him." Grandai nodded and placed the top of the sheet back over the boy. Verin pushed the body back into the cooling capsole.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you Master Jinn." Grandai apologized. 

Jinn just shook his head. This was a good thing…But then it only meant that Obi-Wan could be a billion and a half places other than here.

"May I ask the name of the missing, perhaps I can put it on the lists?" She asked as they moved out of the horrible room.

"I've tried everything. The only option is he's off planet." Qui-Gon mused mostly to himself. 

"Coruscant is a very large place Master Jinn, he could still be here." She offered.

Jinn just shook his head slightly as they began to enter the upper levels of the hospital again.

"Hey Carlie?" 

They both stopped turning to face a large humanoid.

"Yes Fin?"

"Went to get Ben from your office and he says he needs you to reply to this first." He held out a paper to her.

Carlie looked it over quickly. 

"That moron." She muttered with a small smile and signed something to the paper. As she handed it back Qui-Gon glanced at the side that was facing him. Without realizing what he was doing he snatched it from the extended hand and searched it quickly.

"Master Jinn?" Grandai said surprised.

Qui-Gon looked to the center of the page…

**__**

Kenobi

"Who is this?" He said shaking the paper.

Carlie and Fin looked at eachother.

"Who is this Kenobi, Dr. Grandai?" Jinn repeated loudly.

"Master Jinn, calm yourself-" Carlie started.

"Calm down sir. St-" Fin too was interrupted.

Qui-Gon shook the paper again. "Who is he?"

"I am." A voice said above the three. They all looked at the person coming towards them.  


TBC….

P.S. Yes, I know, Jinn probably would act so rash but think about it, he's been looking for one person for nearly two years and this is the only thing to lead him to him. What would you do? Even if you were a Jedi? ***Grin **

Reviews are always liked!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Tears In Heaven

****

Thank You All very Much for the reviews!!! You're very nice and I'm glad that you're all enjoying the fic so far. I wasn't all that sure on the first chapter but I guess it was an ok start huh? =) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Ch. 2 The Shadow's Forgiveness

Tears In Heaven

He didn't know what to do…What was he supposed to do? Obi-Wan had first seen Jinn from Carlie's office door and he nearly turned back in and would have probably locked the door. But he didn't. He didn't because of the way the Jedi reacted to Carlie and TiFin when he saw his name. 

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon murmured, he looked surprised. Probably wished he hadn't come here. He probably figured Kenobi had failed and died a horrible, lonely death. No, he didn't die, and he WASN'T lonely.

"You're mistaken. My name is Ben." Obi-Wan ignored the disapproving gaze Carlie gave him as he stood from the medic chair and moving towards them. He wanted to show him he didn't fail. He wasn't a failure like he'd thought him to be.

"I don't know an Obi-wan Kenobi." He said calmly.

"I've been…I've been looking for so long Padawan." Qui-Gon said, he sounded short of breath.

"You had nothing to find or look for." Obi-Wan replied. "Remember, Obi-Wan Kenobi was nothing, why look for him? Just what was a small burden in your life."

"Don't do this-"

"Do what?" Obi-wan interrupted before the Jedi could say anything more.

Qui-Gon didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? He'd recieted this meeting millions of times in his mind. And he Had planned for Obi-Wan to be angry or resenting, but right now all those words he'd practiced so carefully slipped away. 

Obi-Wan's words slid through his mind again and he spoke again softly. "You weren't nothing."

"I wasn't? Fooled me." Obi-wan replied, his gaze hard.

"No, you weren't…I've been looking for the biggest part of my life for 22 months padawan."

Obi-wan grunted and the doctor and what looked to be a security guard began to back away for privacy. "Don't go any where Carlie, Fin. Maybe I should introduce you right?" 

"Ben.." Carlie started in a calming tone. "Don't."

"No, really, I was impoliet. Qui-Gon Jinn, this Carlie Grandai and TiFin Belkin, they've been my family for the past 22 months. My teachers, my friends. They found me on a street side. Like a stray dog, abandoned. Carlie, Fin, this is the great Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi of course. He was MY master you know. But you know how you put things so fit Carlie, go with your first instincts with everything. Well he didn't. He's a Jedi and he didn't follow his first instincts. He didn't want me as a student. Didn't want me as a companion, partner,..family." Obi-Wan was letting all the frustration, all the nightmares, all the thoughts from just weeks before his 13th birthday till this moment.

Carlie and Fin glanced at eachother not sure what to do. Qui-Gon's eyes, however, never left the boy he'd been so desperate to find. Now that he'd found him, he realized it wasn't he who needed to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was Ben Kenobi looking so desperately. Ben Kenobi who'd lost Obi-wan. And Jinn wasn't sure on who was more desperate to find him.

"I was nothing. Nothing to you, just a burden." Obi-wan said dangerously low glaring at Jinn.

"I was a fool." Qui-Gon said softly.

Obi-Wan's gaze tightened on him. He glanced at Carlie and she only looked back to him, she couldn't guide him through this one. 

"That night Obi-wan, was a mistake. One mistake I'll never forget and forever regret, but I came to my senses. I saw you, the real you. I regretted everything I ever did that hurt you, I still do. You deserve to be a Jedi, and just because I was a fool shouldn't depribe you of what you deserve."

Obi-Wan swallowed, more out of anger and confusion than anything. "Just because you had a revalation doesn't mean I have to." He said tightly.

"I know.." Qui-Gon replied, his eyes dim. 

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do, think, or say. 

"You shouldn't have come here." Was all he said turning away.

"Ben." Carlie said sympathically. 

"I'm going home Carlie." Obi-Wan told her over his shoulder.

Fin and Carlie looked at eachother. TiFin tilted his head towards Obi-Wan, Carlie nodded and the large humanoid glanced at the Jedi and turned away jogging after the distancing youth.

"So you're him…" Carlie said dully, Jinn drifted his eyes to her. 

"Him?" He asked quietly.

"The one he calls out for when he's sick, or in a nightmare, or scared, or-" Carlie closed her eyes and stopped herself. "You're the person he looks for when he wakes on a hospital bed, or comes into the kitchen, or needs to confid in. And no matter how he tries to hide those needs of you, he always did need you. You're the one who made tears in heaven." 

Qui-Gon continued to look at her. His face passive again with the absence of Obi-Wan. This was not what he expected. No amount of dreams, recieting, or hopes would have ever added to what he'd felt, heard, and saw today, just in those past minutes.

"I never meant to hurt him." He told her shamfully.

She paused a moment, shifting the chart in her hands. "Well, you did." Was all she said before silence claimed again.

__

---Book of the New Day---

"This is it." Moh Jehn, a young human, said opening his arms and twirled around the large entrance to a place called The Shadow's Own. "This is home." He said facing Obi-wan again with the rest of the group beginning to spread around the area.

"It's very nice." Obi-wan said polietly.

"It's a bantha's stall." The twi'lek, Skilar said kicking a bag out of her way as she went towards the left stairs. "You people and your messes, I swear." 

"She's picky." TiFin, or as he proferred, Fin, told Obi-Wan.

"I heard that." Skilar yelled from the top of the stairs, slowly disappearing into the large hallway.

"I never meant for you not to!" Fin called back.

"Guys, kids are sleeping." Aden, another human, said firmly. He was probably one of the oldest and certainly the leader of the group.

"There are half a dozen other kids like us here." Fice, a rodian, said.

"Us?"

"Runaways." 

"Independents." Moh and Carlie corrected.

"That too." Fice said.

"This is a no profit home Ben. We help other young people get back on their feet. Just like others did for us." Aden explained.

"Oh, I see." Obi-Wan said looking around the huge area.

"Would you like a room?" Carlie asked shedding her long, wet, coat.

Obi-Wan looked at her in question. Did she mean for the night, or…other. 

"The reason we call our people Independents is because as soon as they're ready, they can leave and become truly independent, or they can become Shadows. A shadow of society and to remain whatever they were when we found them." She explained softly as Moh yelled loudly, despite Aden's warning, a good night and Fice and Fin followed him.

Obi-wan still wasn't sure what to say. 

"You don't have to explain how you got here, why you're here, or if you're wanting to stay, we just know you're Ben and that's all we need. We don't need to know you're life story if you don't want to tell it." Aden supplied.

Obi-Wan thought a moment and looked at Carlie again. 

"One night?" She offered.

"Ok, one night." He agreed. He didn't want to burden anyone…He didn't want to be around anyone at all. People hurt, they hurt a lot and many a form.

"Good. Now, one thing you have to get used to is that here- there's always a New Day..A new life, and whatever, or whoever, has hurt you in the life that has come to pass cannot anymore. And will not, we promise." Carlie said guiding him towards the stairs.

"Can't anymore.." Obi-wan repeated quietly as he was lead up the stairs.

--- End of Sequence ---

Qui-Gon Jinn sat on a bench just outside the hospital. He hadn't expected the boy to run to him with open arms, or for him to be accepted…But just because he didn't expect it didn't mean that he didn't wish it would have happened. How could he convince a shadow of his past to forgive? 

Looking to the side with a sigh, Jinn caught the sight of Dr. Grandai walking with another male human and the twi'lek from the morge. She obviously knew Obi-Wan, now better than he did…Obi-wan said he was going home and she knew exactly what he meant. Did he live near her or with her? 

Jinn stood and followed the three from a good distance amoungst the crowds. He wasn't going to give up. He still hadn't found Obi-wan Kenobi.

TBC…

---Next chapter is almost ready, I'll be waiting on you guys, which means what? Reviews! Maybe, hopefully? ---


	3. Depending On Hope

Thanks for the reviews!! I thought I'd be nice and post quickly since you guys wanted me to. Lol. This chapter is rather uneventful, but just you wait till the next one….I have some very serious obstacles planned for our two favorite Jedi….Mwhahahah! 

Ch. 3 The Shadow's Forgiveness

Depending on Hope

Obi-wan didn't react at all when Aden sat down next to him. TiFin had left not 5 minutes ago, probably left to get Aden.

Obi-Wan pretended he was into the game of Solar Ball that Obi-wan would usually be playing right now, but Carlie had ordered him not to for the next day because of his 'close call'. 

It was a simple game of hitting a rubberized ball as far as you possibly could then trying not to be tackled before the ball was back at the base plate. If you were not hitting or running, you had to try and catch the ball or tackle the runner.

"Carlie banned ya for a day huh?" 

"Yeah. I did a stupid thing today." Obi-wan replied looking at his hands then back down to the matted gym like area where a kid about his age was jumping up and down on the safe base…he was then tackled no matter.

Aden was about to say something then didn't. Almost did again, then didn't. Finally he said, "Well, it may have been a bit rash, but you did save someone's life."

"I guess." Obi-wan shrugged.

They watched the game a while longer then Aden spoke again. "Fin told me that a man showed up today at the hospital."

"Men show up there all the time." Obi-Wan diverted.

Aden smiled a little. "A Qui-gon Jinn then. A Jedi? Said he upset you."

"It's nothing." Obi-Wan replied shifting. "He won't be back."

"Fin's not so sure. He wants to know whether he should pound the guy in or let him pass."

Obi-Wan laughed at this, with Aden. Kenobi could picture huge Fin taking a swing at Jinn. Qui-Gon was a large framed man, but Fin was much larger. A good 4 inches taller and twice as muscled. The advantages of being a humanoid of his type.

"Wow, I get Skilar and Carlie's special treatment huh?" Obi-Wan said with a wide smile, beginning to forget Jinn. The two young women were, as most woman in a city and the area such as this, pursued by eyes they didn't want following. When the words came often a very large fist of Fin came just behind them. 

"Absolutely brother, absolutely." Aden said patting him on the back.

When their laughs died Obi-Wan knew Aden was going to bring up his past. He didn't want to go over it, but he knew he should. He knew everything about Aden and the others, they only knew Ben Kenobi.

"If you want to know-"

"That guy is going to whack the ball all the way to the back I bet." Aden interrupted.

Obi-Wan looked to the floor again. "Yeah, he probably will." He murmured, glad Aden knew he didn't want to talk.

Qui-Gon wouldn't decline that he was disappointed when the three he was following came to an entrance gate, the twi'lek entered a clearance code and the side opened and they slipped through towards a large building. It looked old, but this level and area looked aged as well.

"Dr. Grandai!" He called as the side closed. She turned to see him through the bars and she wasn't happy, to say the least, that he had followed them.

"Go home Jedi." She said turning again.

"Wait, please!" Qui-Gon called coming to the gate. "Please." 

"She said go home-" The man with them began but Carlie put her hand up.

"It's ok Moh. I'll be inside in a minute." She told them. The twi'lek glared at Jinn and turned away with the man.

"What do you want?" The young doctor asked tightly.

"I must speak with Obi-wan again." Qui-Gon said, clutching the bars.

"I'm sorry." She said beginning to turn again.

"Grandai!" Qui-Gon boomed, his frustration peeking. She looked at him skeptically. "Doctor, please. You don't understand." He said, controlling himself again.

"No, I understand. I understand that you hurt him, and you will again because they always do. And I understand a promise I made a long time ago that YOU, above all people, would not hurt him." Carlie snapped. Qui-Gon was sure that if the bars didn't separate them, she would have hit him or be exceptionally close to it. 

"And no matter what you meant to do or what not, it's what you did that is killing him. You know today, just hours ago, Ben nearly sacraficed himself to save another. How many other 15 year old boys would do that? Not many, I'll tell you that damn much! But would you have cared back then, from what I hear, I doubt greatly. You talk of what Ben deserves, what you're looking for is what you want. You want forgiveness so you won't feel what you did anymore. This isn't about him…It's about what you want, what you think you need." She nearly shouted the entire lecture.

Qui-Gon had actually felt a surge of pride when she spoke of Obi-wan's selfless doings. But he felt truth and question in the questions she rained on him.

"Go home, Ben Kenobi is safe and that's all you need to know." Carlie said, a bit milder this time. 

"What about what he needs to know?" Qui-Gon asked as she was walking away. Grandai stopped but didn't say anything. "You heard him yourself, and you know as well as I do that he's still hurting from what happened 22 months, 1 week and 3 days ago." 

Carlie turned to look at him now.

"You say you want what won't hurt him, let me stop what's still hurting him. Let me tell him what he needs to know." Qui-Gon pleaded.

Carlie approached the gate, an unreadable look on her face. 

"Please Dr. Grandai, let me help him, even if it's for the last time."

"Last and only?" She asked tightly glaring at him.

Jinn's heart wrenched. Not so much as to how she said it, just that he knew it might have been true..

"That's for him to decide." Qui-Gon told her.

"You remember that. It's late, and Ben's been through a lot in one day, come back to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Will he be there?" Qui-Gon asked, hope surging.

"That's for him to decide." She quoted. "Prepare a speech Master Jinn, you'll probably need it to convince Ben." She said walking away without looking back.

Qui-Gon paused the pushed off the bars walking away, glancing back at the large building every so often.

Later 

Silence fell after Qui-Gon finished telling what happened to Tahl. Her bright eyes swept over the common a moment then she looked back at him. ( A/N If I have my facts right, Tahl became blind on a mission while Obi-Wan was Qui-Gon's apprentice sometime after #4 or during. Seeing is how #4 never happened 'as planned' Tahl is with sight.) 

"He has a right to be wary and even resentful of you Qui."

"I'm not doubting that…I just don't know how to go about this." Qui-Gon said miserably.

"You've been searching for 2 years, it's not uncommon not to know what to do when that long search stops." Tahl said softly. "And it sounds like this Dr. Grandai isn't going to trust you any time before Obi-Wan does." 

Qui-Gon nodded silently, watching Tahl trace around the rim of her glass. She did that often when she was thinking about something.

"Let me ask you this then." Tahl said moving her hand away from the glass and leaning forward on the table.

"Ask." Qui-Gon said, knowing she was waiting for him to reply.

"Is there hope?" 

Qui-Gon frowned at the question. Hope? "What do you mean?"

"I mean you based your entire search on hope. Hope that he was alive. Hope that you'd find him. Hope that he'd forgive you. Now you've answered two of your questions…what's the answer to the thrid? Is there hope that he'd forgive you? Because if there isn't, is it worth hurting him by bringing up what he's obviously tried hard to forget?"

Qui-Gon studied her and the question. Was there hope? Jedi were taught that there was always hope, but was there truly this time? Obi-wan truly did seem to want to forget his past. To be Ben Kenobi with no strings to it. So was there hope to bring the true Obi-Wan Kenobi back?

"I…pray so." He paused. "Yes, there's hope in him. There always has been."

Tahl studied him a moment, then nodded a little. "Then fight to bring Obi-wan home." She said placing her hand over his reassuringly.

"You still haven't decided, have you?" Carlie asked quietly walking onto the balcony Obi-wan stood on silently. 

"No." He said, not turning to face her. "I don't know how." He looked down.

Carlie stepped beside him, her eyes on the city. 

"I've listened to Skilar's advice…Aden's advice, Moh's, Fice's, Fin's and I still don't know what to do." He confessed.

Carlie had told him shortly after he and Aden returned, that Qui-Gon Jinn wanted a chance to talk to him. That he could, only if he wanted to, go to the hospital tomorrow intent on talking to the man of his past. 

The others put in their two bit about the subject. Skilar, Fice, and Moh were very hostile in any situation regarding the pain of one of their own. Aden told him that he should be more diplomatic about it, discuss and confid. Fin, of course, offered to bash the big Jedi for him, but Obi-Wan said no. Fin then said he should maybe hear Jinn out…then if he didn't like what he had to say, he could tell Fin to bash him.

Carlie had said nothing on the matter. She'd merely listened, which was an odd occurance. It was well known that Obi-Wan was her favorite intern and resident here. She guided him as she would a younger brother, and was there for him when he needed her, and most certainly offered advice and her take on situations. This time, when he needed it most, she hadn't.

"Tell me what to do Carlie." He said softly. "Just tell me what I should do, I won't question it, I'll do it I swear, I just want to be told what I should do." He continued clenching his eyes shut out of frustration, saddness, and confusion.

"Ben, stop." Carlie said looking at him. "Don't do this. Don't give up. What have I taught you about giving up?"

"That it's not an option." He said quietly.

"Look at me." She told him turning him slightly to face her more, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "I can't tell you what to do, nor can anyone else. The others offered you advice and I think you should keep their intentions in mind…But I don't think you should take it."

He looked at her surprised.

"You shouldn't listen to us. Not Aden, or Fin. Not Skilar, Moh, or Fice. Not my intake on what you should do about tomorrow. I think you should listen to yourself. Follow your instincts...Follow your heart." She told him. 

"We know nothing of Qui-Gon Jinn…and to be frank, we know nothing of Obi-wan Kenobi. That's your area of knowledge, not ours. You know what to do Ben, you just have to listen to yourself."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly away from her soft gaze. A moment later Carlie had him in a tight embrace, and Obi-wan was anything but hesitant to return it. 

"I should talk to him…I shouldn't run anymore." Obi-Wan said after a bit.

"Then you will talk to him." Carlie said. "And I'll always help you." 

"I know." He replied. "I know."

TBC…

I know, it was rather a non-eventful chapter….heh, next one should prove interesting though. =)


	4. Shattering

Thank you for the reviews!!!! All I'm going to say
    
    is…be ready for this chapter….*Grins menacingly*
    
    Yes, I know this chapter is like all to the side but it's 
    
    still readable!! Lol. I'll try and fix the spacing, I don't
    
    know what's wrong with it.. Any way, on to chapter 4!
    
    Ch. 4 The Shadow's Forgiveness
    
    Shattering
    
    He could do this. No, no he couldn't do this. Sure he
    
    could, he said he would, so he could.
    
    No…Yes!…No..Crap..
    
    Obi-Wan continued to pace Carlie's office. She was
    
    currently watching him go from one side to the other
    
    while she was supposed to be reading a file she was
    
    just given not three minutes ago.
    
    "Does that help?" She asked dully turning the page.
    
    "Yes." He replied turning.
    
    "Oh…Must depend on the person because you're driving
    
    me INSANE!" 
    
    Obi-Wan grimaced. "Sorry…I'm nervous." He said
    
    quietly.
    
    "Have a stress ball bro." TiFin threw him a small ball
    
    that he had been wrenching on all morning…Obi-wan
    
    figured he stole it from Carlie's desk because she
    
    continuely glared at him once and a while.
    
    Obi-Wan caught it with both hands and clenched down. 
    
    _Rrrrrriiiiipppppp._
    
    Carlie scratched the top of her head looking at him,
    
    TiFin quickly looked away as if interested with the
    
    things around the office.
    
    "…It was cheap." Obi-wan said trying to push the two
    
    pieces together. 
    
    "That was my last one." Carlie said.
    
    "I'll buy you a new one?" He offered.
    
    "Fair enough." She replied closing the file she knew
    
    she couldn't read. She should have been on floor
    
    nearly 10 minutes ago with Obi-Wan, but they obviously 
    
    weren't there.
    
    "Carlie, our visitor is here." It was Aden's voice
    
    over the com.
    
    The two pieces of the stress ball flew out of
    
    Obi-wan's hands and he was at Carlie's com on her desk
    
    in a moment.
    
    "Send him in." 
    
    Carlie and TiFin glanced at eachother. Events like
    
    these often didn't turn out well. All but one had gone
    
    sour with any youth at Shadow's Own…Including them. If
    
    a Shadow ever met their family again, it usually
    
    didn't go well at all.
    
    "Alright." Aden replied.
    
    "You ok?" TiFin asked as Obi-Wan began to pace behind
    
    Carlie's desk this time.
    
    "I'm fine. Course I am. What made you think otherwise?
    
    I'm ok. Yeah, fine."
    
    "Ben." Carlie said kindly.
    
    "I'm lost…I don't know what to do." He said miserably
    
    plopping next to TiFin in the other chair.
    
    "Just remember, he asked to talk to you. You don't
    
    have to say anything first if you don't want to…or you
    
    could say everything first. Let him know what you
    
    feel. Or maybe-"
    
    "Fin." Carlie said telling him to be quiet, that he
    
    was just confusing the younger man more.
    
    The door buzzed and Carlie opened it from her desk.
    
    The three inside stood looking at Master Jinn as he
    
    entered. Aden didn't go in farther than the door. 
    
    "Good morning Master Jinn." Carlie greeted, quickly
    
    placing herself between he and Obi-wan.
    
    "Dr. Grandai." Jinn replied shaking her hand. 
    
    Silence set and Aden cleared his throat from the door. 
    
    "We should leave the two of you be." TiFin said
    
    setting a firm grip on Carlie's elbow.
    
    "Thank you." Qui-Gon replied, very aware of the
    
    warning glare Carlie Grandai bore into him as she was
    
    forced to pass.
    
    "I don't like him." Carlie grumbled as she was still
    
    led by TiFin and Aden away from the closing office
    
    door.
    
    "You don't like any of them." Aden replied. Them being
    
    parents or family that abandoned any of their children
    
    that ended up as Shadows.
    
    "True." She replied finally being released.
    
    Silence settled again when the door closed. Obi-Wan
    
    didn't move, and Qui-Gon didn't move. They just stood
    
    there, not really looking at eachother, but kind of
    
    averted their eyes closely to the other.
    
    It was Qui-Gon who broke the silence. "I'm glad you
    
    choose to come."
    
    Obi-Wan just looked at him then moved to Carlie's
    
    chair behind the desk…it happened to be the seat
    
    farthest away from Jinn as possible.
    
    "I happened to see where you live yesterday. You've
    
    done well."
    
    "It's a home for runaways and adandons." Obi-Wan
    
    supplied calmly.
    
    Qui-Gon didn't say anything for a moment. He tried to
    
    keep Tahl's advice in mind, to remain calm and not to
    
    show any emothion except desperation and pleading whatsoever 
    
    no matter what the boy said. It would only make him more wary.
    
    "Your friends are very protective of you."
    
    Obi-Wan grunted. "They're very opnionated…especially
    
    when it comes to their own." 
    
    Qui-Gon's eyes held question in the phrasing and
    
    Obi-Wan didn't ignore it.
    
    "Their own being people like them. People with no
    
    where else to go. Shadows of society."
    
    "They are top residants at this hospital and security
    
    chiefs, how would they be Shadows?" Qui-Gon questioned
    
    softly.
    
    "They didn't give up. And they've taught others
    
    likewise. No matter how badly you're kicked while
    
    you're down." 
    
    The Jedi Master tried to ignore the accusing look in
    
    the young man's eyes--tried to ignore the guilt the
    
    flamed up inside him.
    
    "I know what you think I felt back then, but it's not
    
    that. You were never a burden Obi-Wan."
    
    "I wasn't? Not even for an instant, not for an hour,
    
    or a day, or a week, or a month, almost a year? Not in
    
    any of that time was I a burden?" Obi-Wan asked, his
    
    voice edgy.
    
    "I can't answer that-"
    
    "Why? Because it would take away from the 'new you'?
    
    Because you know it's true?!" Obi-Wan burst. "You had
    
    no right to do what you did! No right to block me out,
    
    keep me out away from you, ignore everything everyone
    
    else could see! And you have no right Qui-Gon Jinn, to
    
    drop back into my life and think I'd just run back to
    
    being ignored, insulted, and everything else that you
    
    could possibly do to make me just KNOW all the more
    
    that I'm useless." He said angerly.
    
    "You're right…I didn't have the right to do what I
    
    did. I didn't have the right to hurt you and ignore
    
    what you wanted and felt." Qui-Gon took a breath. "I
    
    had no right to become so angry with you…that without
    
    knowing what I was doing, I made the biggest mistake
    
    of my life. You must understand that Padawan-- I never
    
    Meant to hurt you."
    
    Obi-Wan blinked hard and looked away.
    
    "You're late." Dr. Uinm mentioned as he handed Carlie
    
    a data pad.
    
    "I know, I know." She muttered.
    
    "But you're here in time. We have 5 severly wounded
    
    coming in. No one knows how they got that way, they
    
    just did. All of them are deemed traumatized and won't
    
    allow any of the paramedics to touch them. They
    
    managed to get them in transports somehow."
    
    "Medics droids?" Carlie asked as they joined at group
    
    at the doors.
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Medic droids are the most disturbing and scary sight
    
    ever to wake up to, I'd be suddenly traumatized too."
    
    "Don't joke Carlie, this is serious." Uinm said
    
    firmly, the group around them looked at him like he
    
    was insane telling her not to joke. 
    
    "Absolutely serious Sir." Carlie said. She was
    
    actually the same rank as him and didn't need to call
    
    him sir, all the more of a joke to the others around
    
    them. 
    
    "Docking." Someone called. 
    
    "Clearance out." Another shouted from the command
    
    panel a few yards away.
    
    The doors opened and everyone moved forward.
    
    "..And this is when I'm supposed to forgive and forget
    
    right? To forget my life as I now know it, and go back
    
    to the one I left behind?"
    
    "I'm not expecting you to forgive and forget. I'm
    
    praying and hoping you'll forgive, but I would never
    
    ask you to forget. And if you were to come back, it
    
    wouldn't be like what it was. It won't be the same
    
    thing that caused so much pain to you, I swear." 
    
    "Why should I trust you?" Obi-wan asked quietly, his
    
    eyes fixed on his hands on the desk.
    
    "Trust is what is built Padawan, we both know that. I
    
    won't ask you to trust me but I'm asking you to trust
    
    your feelings, your heart, even if it isn't to come
    
    back to the Jedi." Qui-Gon wanted to shout for him to
    
    come back, to tell him that he was asking him to
    
    forget what he had and come back, no matter how
    
    selfish that was. He was telling him to trust him. 
    
    Obi-Wan looked at him now. "Ribinal neiv kital?
    
    El-cawi neiv kital.." **(Trust my heart? Follow my**
    
    **heart****..) He said mostly to himself. Qui-Gon didn't**
    
    recognize the language. He was hoping he wasn't
    
    telling him to go back, and leave him be. Frankly,
    
    because Qui-Gon didn't know if he could even if
    
    Obi-wan wanted him to. What was he going to do if
    
    Obi-Wan said no? Would he be able to leave him?
    
    "Sir? You're going to have to come out of there if
    
    we're going to help you." Carlie coaxed holding her
    
    hand out. "We're just here to help." She soothed as he
    
    inched forward. Suddenly his bloody hand shot out and
    
    latched onto her wrist. 
    
    "Where were you to help my sister?" He growled. The
    
    man ripped some sort of detonation device from his
    
    coat. Screams of nurses split through the air as the
    
    man jumped out of the transport keeping Carlie infront
    
    of him.
    
    The 4 others all did similar. One didn't bother taking
    
    a shield, just shot the closest person with a blaster
    
    he had consealed, who happened to be a young intern
    
    named Jerimai. 
    
    "I wouldn't go anywhere fast!" One yelled. "There's
    
    explosives throughout the entire hospital! Too much
    
    movement may just set them off." He said lightly.
    
    The scattering people stopped moving or at least
    
    slowed to look at them. 
    
    Obi-Wan even felt the disturbance that rocked through
    
    the Force. Qui-Gon stood immediately, Obi-Wan more
    
    gradually because of confusion. He felt something was
    
    wrong. Something that wasn't close to them…but then
    
    was. 
    
    "What was it?" He asked.
    
    "I'm not sure. It wasn't far come quickly." Qui-Gon
    
    said, forgetting their differences for a while, as he
    
    knew Obi-Wan would do. One thing they had similar was
    
    the feeling of the need to help anyone and everyone in
    
    distress. 
    
    Obi-wan moved around the side of the desk to follow
    
    the big Jedi going quickly out of the office.
    
    "Say goodbye to one of your own!" The man behind
    
    Carlie shouted. She grimaced, where in the hell were
    
    TiFin and Aden?!
    
    Screams set out when he let go of his detonator and a
    
    crashing sound reached the area.
    
    Carlie closed her eyes. She felt so badly for the
    
    people in the area that that explosive had gone off. 
    
    "Carlain Grandai is now dead! Where the little bitch
    
    belongs! She gave up on my sister, she let her die!" 
    
    Carlie's eyes snapped open. Should she say anything?
    
    She'd never seen this man before, and obviously he'd
    
    never seen her before either. 
    
    Wait, if he thought she was dead…He apparently knew
    
    she'd be in wherever he'd blown something..Where would
    
    that be? ……Oh Gods no…
    
     Few moments Before 
    
    Qui-Gon had just gotten out the door when the Force
    
    screamed at him. Time slowed down as he stopped and
    
    began to turn back. A bright light suddenly ripped
    
    through the office behind him and he shielded his eyes
    
    and was aware of the heat that press him. The loud
    
    noise was the most horrible thing he'd ever heard.
    
    He'd heard explosions before, many. This was the worst
    
    because he knew who had been in the path of that
    
    noise.
    
    When the heat died away and Jinn could look up without
    
    burning his eyes, he didn't think, just did. He ran
    
    back inside to come apon a body that he wished he
    
    didn't recognize. A body that wasn't moving, and was
    
    black and red with burns and blood. A body that had
    
    been thrown across the room by the force of the blast.
    
    A body that he couldn't see breathing.
    
    TBC…
    
    ---Don't worry all, there will be no damsal in distress stuff here
    
    …perhaps Obi in distress but I can't help it! Lol. Don't forget to 
    
    review! :) Sorry for any errors (and the MAJOR spacing…*grumble* I 
    
    couldn't fix it for some reason…) in this chapter, I didn't have much 
    
    time to over read.---


	5. Time of Glass

Thanks for the reviews! So glad you're still liking the fic! **I think it was ewen who asked if this would turn into a romance fic- answer is most certainly No. That's the reason I put a good 6 years between Obi and any of my own characters and a whole lot of years between Qui and my own characters. Nope, no romance. *Knows she's crazy, no need to remind, I just don't write romance at all really*  I still read em though, lol!**

_Hmm..I'm hoping this little note will get on here before someone reports me in or something, lol. For some reason chapter 5 wasn't working for a few people so I had to remove it and repost, which is why it looks as though I posted it twice. Sorry! _

Ch. 5 The Shadow's Forgiveness

Time of Glass

Carlie closed her eyes and leaned away from the man's chest and head as she saw Aden, with half a dozen men with him, round the corner quickly, blasters drawn. She was well aware of the jult in the man and the warm specks that hit her face and neck. 

Tumbling to the ground with the now limp body she scrambled to stand again. Explosions rocked the area and corridors near as the other four released their detonators. The next thing she was aware of was heat and fire, then a voice asking if she was alright. Not bothering to reply, she broke into a run away from the area and down the corridor. 

"Carlie! Wai- Where are you going?!" It was Aden, he must have ran after her. 

"My office!" She shouted back taking the stairs two at a time and pulling herself on the rail two times faster. 

"What?! Why?! We need your help!" Aden said, taking two at a time easy with his height.

"It's Ben and the Jedi. The first explosion, it was in my office." Carlie said grabbing a doctor she knew well while he was running the other way.

"Wh-"

"Come with me." She ordered, practically dragging him along.

"Carl-" The doctor stopped as he saw the small flames still burning at her office door and the black burn marks on the outside of it.

Qui-Gon hadn't touched him, he was worried about hurting him further. Apon closer look, Obi-Wan was breathing, but labored.  He'd been in the process of using the Force to survey his injuries when Grandai and another person came in. Avoiding hot spots, they made their way to them. 

The other person was cursing continuously as they totally ignored Jinn and rounded Kenobi to see his face clearer. 

"Did you touch him?" The man asked.

"N-no." Qui-Gon said shifting back.

"Ben?" Carlie leaned sideways to peer at his closed eyes. "Neiv utily, tusin bical. Faign kier nei." **(My brother, wake up. Respond to me.) "Faign kier nei." **

Obi-Wan's hand flexed slightly, this was quickly followed by fast hitch of his already labored breathing. 

"Segh luin." **(Good boy.) Carlie said, Kenobi's mostly subconsious actions disappeared. **

"We need to get him in a bacta tank, quickly." The man said. 

"His left lung is losing pressure, it may collapse if you move him too roughly. Burns vary on angle, his right side is worse than his left. No brain damage that I can tell." 

The two doctors looked surprised at Jinn. 

"I-"

"I know what you did." Carlie said rather icily, stopping his statement.

"There's a hover bed half way down the hall, on the side, go get it." She ordered. 

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan.

"If you want to help him, please, get the hover bed." Carlie instructed firmly. Qui-Gon normally didn't take to being talked down to by a younger person, but in this situation he didn't care and left the still heated room quickly. 

"Does he know?" Dr. Rewer questioned accusingly.

"Of course not." Carlie told him sternly. "You were told not to question me." She reminded rather kindly.

He didn't do anything for a moment, then nodded.

Later 

The other blasts that morning had harmed minimal people, and those who were, were released soon after for the most part. Obi-wan, or Ben, Kenobi seemed to be the only one wounded badly.

"You shouldn't be here." Carlie said to the shadow standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to throw me out?" Jinn questioned entering further. He'd been here all day, Carlie had just arrived when he wasn't there for a few minutes. Obi-Wan remained floating dully in the bacta tank. 

"I will." The large humanoid, TiFin, said from the shadows.

"No you won't." Carlie said tightly, glaring at TiFin. "He's responding to his presence." She said nodding towards the slightly moving-- mortally burned-- youth inside the large tank who was turning his head slightly towards Jinn.

Qui-Gon cautiously approached, he could probably over power TiFin with the aide of the Force, but that wasn't why he was taking his approach slowly. Grandai was thinking about something as she watched Kenobi move slightly here and there. 

 "Muscle tissue has been nearly distroyed on many angles of his body. It will leave him with little muscle on his right side, mostly his leg. Physical therapy will be a must, even if you use bodial refiguration." She said suddenly, then took a breath and added. "He has no brain damage, thankfully…that's about the only part of him that won't need surgery. The scars from after all of this can be removed and he can go back to the way he looked exactly with particular surgeries." 

"In the end?" Qui-Gon asked lowly.

"**I think he'll be fine." Carlie nearly whispered. "But…"**

Qui-Gon looked at her, his momentary relief vanishing. 

"I think he should go to the Jedi Temple." 

Jinn frowned slightly confused. 

"For now." She said quickly, seeing his look. "For treatment. They're more advanced than us. The damage to his lungs bothers me, and we don't have what would help him. Truthfully, if this wasn't Ben, I'd be telling you to prepar for services. It looks as though he inhaled an actual flame or extremly hot air, which I don't doubt. His esophagus is burned, that's an odd but probable occurrence. With that, the entire way into his lungs. When he gets out of here, he'll need breathing assistance for a long while I'm sure. He'll be in good hands at the Temple, I'm certain. He will choose what to do after that, not me and _not you." She said in a warning._

"I know." Qui-Gon said firmly. This doctor was pushing her limit with him.

"_Good." She said curtly. "Master Healer An-Paj will be here to oversee the transfer within 45 minutes." She added, glancing at Obi-Wan and heading for the door quickly TiFin following._

"You said if it wasn't Ben you'd be telling me to make services…Why not when it is him?" Qui-Gon asked.

Carlie turned at the door, allowing TiFin to pass without her. "Because Ben is a fighter. He won't give up." There was almost defiance in her voice. She talked more to Obi-Wan then Qui-Gon, for that was where she was looking. 

With that she left and Qui-Gon summoned the chair he'd been seated in before. Taking a seat he watched the boy float aimlessly in the thick liqiud. 

/You had better fight Obi-Wan. Don't give up on me. Not now./  

Tbc…

---Sorry it took so long to get up and then nothing really happened. Work's been busy. Sorry! Hope you'll still review! ---


	6. Deception's Face

Thanks for the reviews!!! So glad you guys are still reading the fic! 

Ch. 6

Deception's Face

"He's doing fine Qui-Gon, no need to worry so. He'll be at the temple in no time." An-Paj assured as the teen was slipped back into a transporting bacta tank. They were rare, but very well used in a Jedi's world.

"I'm glad you're so certain." Qui-Gon said gruffly as the capsole was closed. 

"I have 30 years of practice under my belt, would you like to challenge?" An-Paj, still in a rather light mood.

"I don't think so." Qui-Gon said gracing the blue healer with a small smile. 

"You're pretty smart, despite what people say." An-Paj said as they moved forward to make sure the transport received into dislodging well from the hospital's side exits.

Qui-Gon ignored the mock insult and watched tiredly. He was oblivious to An-Paj's eyes going away from the patient's transport and to the person beckoning him to come.

"I'll return shortly Qui-Gon, we'll leave as soon as we can. I'd like to know what Dr. Grandai thinks about this." He excused quickly, not waiting for a reply, and walking away towards the young doctor. Qui-Gon frowned and looked at Mace Windu as he came into the area again. He shrugged at Jinn's expecting gaze.

"It was just a mistake. The explosive _was meant for someone else, not Obi-Wan." _

Qui-Gon's eyes tightened. "_Who?" _

"Carlain Grandai." Mace said, his voice shifting from that of certainty to that of a low audibility. 

Qui-Gon groaned and turned away, looking back out the window. 

"Apparently a young female human died while under her care and the brother held a grudge for the past 3 months." Mace supplied standing beside him, his eyes cast out into the lines of traffic.

"And Obi-Wan was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Qui-Gon added quietly with a frown.

"You're confused." Mace observed feeling it in the air around them strongly. 

"Not so much as confused, more like irritated. Something's wrong here, I can feel it. I just don't know what…and for some reason it revolves around that doctor." Qui-Gon replied in frustration. "Something's off about her…and the humanoid--TiFin I believe his name is." 

Mace shifted beside him, crossing his arms. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Deception seems to be everywhere." 

Mace nodded slightly, not saying anything in reply.

~~~~~~~~

"Right, well, I think I have all I need now." An-Paj said standing as Mace and Qui-Gon entered the small room used office.

"I think we should get back as soon as possible." Mace said. 

"I agree. You must be anxious to see Obi-Wan's condition Qui-Gon…It should have calmed even by now." An-Paj said.

"..Yes, I am." Qui-Gon replied eyeing the healer.

"Thank you for your help Doctor Grandai, I'll keep you posted." The healer said shaking Carlie's hand. She smiled and nodded.

Windu turned leaving with An-Paj quick to follow. Qui-Gon glanced at the young doctor and she didn't do anything, didn't notice him. She suddenly looked up at him.

"Have a pleasant trip Master Jinn." She said, suddenly leaving the area.

Qui-Gon frowned then left as well, catching up to his fellow Jedi.

Was he supposed to be here? It looked a little strange…Bright yet seemingly no where. Hospital room? No. There were no walls and he was standing…He was standing wasn't he?

Obi-Wan looked around him and could find nothing as far as the eye could see. Straining his memory he began to recall what had happened. He'd been following Master Qui-Gon out of Carlie's office when all of a sudden the Force screamed at his slimly trained senses and then there was nothing. He thought he'd heard Carlie on more then one occasion, even Qui-Gon.

So…Where was he now? Had he died? Was this the after life? Was there an after life? Oh boy…he was in trouble now.

"Hello?" He called…it only seemed to echo incredibly loudly. 

Kenobi's attention was drawn slightly away at a tingle he hadn't felt in a long time. Deep in his mind…but it was like it was right next to him. It was the feeling of the training bond he'd shared with Qui-Gon. It was the Jedi Master's presence. 

Oddly he felt as though he was just out of reach of actually seeing the Jedi. Turning the mist cleared slightly to reveal shadowy figures…and bubbles…He must be in a bacta tank. Great, now he was going to smell like bacta for a week. 

Obi-wan nearly laughed at himself. Here he was, probably dying, and he was worried about smelling like bacta! 

Strangely enough, there were other bright presences around. Not like the others at the Shadow's Own or at the hospital, but bright signatures. Force sensitives. Where was he?

Suddenly it felt as though sleep slammed into him. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. It wouldn't be so bad right? Sleep would be fine. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"No, he went back coma tose again." An-Paj said to the group of hopeful people around him. Obi-Wan's brain read-outs had jumped a few moments ago and the healers thought the boy would come out of his oblivious state in the bacta. Qui-Gon had been especially hopeful. But with hope was disappointment. Obi-Wan's brain waves dwindled again to sleep mode and his body again relaxed in the tank.

"Is that a bad thing?" Qui-Gon asked suddenly.

"It's actually a very good sign. He's somewhat responsive at times which shows he'll have strength when he wakes. Mental strength anyway. His muscle tone is exceptionally down because of the burns on his right side. Like Grandai recommended, he'll need physical therapy for a long time. His lungs are improving greatly, but he'll still need breathing assistance." The healer had just come from the testing rooms to here as Obi-Wan began to become responsive.

"So he's doing well?"

"Very. We should be able to remove him, if he doesn't wake first, within 24 hours."

Qui-Gon nodded, relieved by the information. He knew, yet, he would still have to wait to talk to the boy about their current situation but at least he'd be on the road to recovery. 

"You should get something to eat Qui-Gon, you've been here for 4 hours straight." An-Paj recommended.

"No, I'd like to be here if-" 

"He won't wake up for a while yet."

"But he nearly-" 

"It's 19 hundred hours, long past evening meal and I doubt you've eaten all day. Go eat before I call Windu." An-Paj ordered firmly, though a gleem in his eyes.

Qui-Gon glared at the blue healer. "I'll be back in 15 minutes at the most." He said pointing at him.

"I'm sure someone will time you Jinn." An-Paj said sarcastically moving away.

Qui-Gon glanced at the limp floating body, and with a sigh walked out of the room of dwindling people.

^^^^^^

Qui-Gon had just come out of the healers wing when something slammed into him. Looking down, surprised, he found a young foreign female with silver eyes. After a moment he recognized her as a friend of Obi-Wan's. Bant…something. 

"Are you alright young Bant?" He asked helping her up.

Bant's silver eyes snapped to him, finally seeing who he was. Qui-Gon could see where tears had long run their course on her pink cheeks. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!" She demanded, jerking away from him.

Qui-Gon frowned and knelt down. "Tell anyone what?"

"That Obi was here!" She nearly shouted, sniffling. "You're not the only one that wanted him back Master Jinn…and we're not even the reason he left!!" She snapped. Her voice was higher than normal with fighting tears. She didn't bother to hear his response, just rushed into the healer's wing.

Qui-Gon didn't move from his position. Guilt flamed in him. Both from what Bant had brought to his attention, and the fact that again he was reminded that he was the reason Obi-Wan had left. He didn't need to be reminded of that. He knew plenty well. 

Glancing over his shoulder he could see a female twi'lek healer with the young girl braced on her shuddering with cries. Apparently she had learned just why Obi-Wan was here as well.

Jinn stood with a sigh and continued on his way towards his quarters.

2 Hours Later 

Soft eyes fell onto the eerie lighted bacta tank. The bubbles inside making the light shift around the figure inside. The color of the liquid itself, raspy goldish, illuminated the room and cast shadows upon shadows.

The limp body shifted slightly towards the entering figure, sensing their arrival as he only would when unconscious. 

Gentle hands rested on the thick glass separating the two, feeling the slightly warmer glass to air. The brain waves of the boy stiked a little and he shifted again in the liquid, his hand drifting to the side, lightly touching the area where the hand was. 

A small smile graced his movements and the figure moved around the side of the tank to the IV liquid engager. Taking a rather large injection from the sleeve of their coat they gently eased the strong needle into the IV's connection line and injected it slowly. The body inside began to move with reaction.

Just as the last bit was emptying the shadow looked up to see nothing but a streak.

In a movement few people could see the Jedi Master was suddenly out of the chair from the far side wall. He jerked the person away from the tank, the injection shattering on the ground, and pushed them back into a tin supply cabinet. Trays clattered to the ground and glass shattered as the wheeled cabinet moved at the sudden impact.

Qui-Gon glared at the dark eyes keeping one restraining hand on their throat and his other was ball into a fist to the side ready to strick, but his glare quickly turned to confusion. He hadn't seen past the shadows that darkened her face when he had opened his eyes to find her there injecting something into the boy's system. All he saw was someone he didn't know, a large needle, and Obi-Wan reacting to whatever it was.

"What is going on in here?!" A large female species boomed from the door. The ruckas was loud enough to wake a sleeping bantha.

"Intruder." Qui-Gon explained easing his grip on her throat.

"Intruder my ars--- Master Jinn, Dr. Grandai has premission from Healer An-Paj to be in here." 

Qui-Gon looked at the female who was glaring back. His cold, accusing eyes turned back to Carlie Grandai as she made no move to struggle still. Finally he released her and she simply cleared her throat.

"What were you doing?" He questioned tightly.

He had allowed himself to sleep in the shadows of the darkened room a while ago and suddenly, when he woke up, there was someone he didn't know at Obi-Wan's side. Cast by shadows he didn't recognize the doctor, all he felt was anxiety, fear, and anger. This would not be what a normal healer would radiate.

"I was observing the progress of a patient." Grandai said lightly, as if nothing happened. 

"You were injecting something." Qui-Gon accused.

"A part of his treatment."

"You're not in charge of his treatment." 

"I am apart of it though—Whether you like it or not Master Jinn." She added harshly.

"What is the meaning of this?" An-Paj said, not his normal jolly self. 

"A misunderstanding." Carlie replied.

"Well settle it, we're going to give Kenobi a healing enhancment."

Carlie snapped to attention at this. "What kind?"

"Cyn-A22." An-Paj replied as he and a few others began to scan across the room, some picking up the mess Qui-Gon and Carlie had made. 

"You can't give him that." Grandai said quickly.

An-Paj frowned as did Qui-Gon.

"He's not allergic, we still have his files. It'll be fine." He said beginning to measure the dose. 

An-Paj was coming to the connection line when suddenly Carlie rushed forward, stopping him. "You can't." She repeated, swiping the injection from his grasp.

"Grandai." Jinn growled dangerously low. 

"What are you doing?" An-Paj asked, more confused then anything with the calm doctor's outburst.

"If you give it to him, his body will over ride and die. You can't."

"I've given this to many patients before, no such thing has happened. Trust me Grandai, now give me the dosage." He said reaching for it.

Carlie threw the injection across the room and sent it breaking against the wall.

"Call escort—Have them met _us outside the healer's ward." Qui-Gon ordered grabbing Grandai by the arm and harshly guiding her out._

"There's something you don't know about that boy." Carlie said for An-Paj to hear her.

"Wait Jinn." An-Paj ordered. 

Qui-Gon glared at Carlie, releasing her. "What don't we know?" He questioned.

"He's not who you think he is…" Carlie said softly. "That is not your Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said nodding to him. The room fell deathly silent as healers froze.

"Of course that's him." Qui-Gon said spinning around to look at Obi-Wan.

"No..It's not." Carlie said. "…He's a genetically identical, and enhanced human clone.."

TBC…

---Hmmm..Like, yes no? A lot of explaining needs to be done isn't there? I'll do my best to answer all the questions I left so obviously hanging. Next chapter is already being worked on…'Obi' awakens! Just a hint. ;) ---


	7. Fight for Life

Thanks for the reviews all!!!!!!! After feeling so bad about making you guys wait all the time, I decided to post a really long chapter…It's not all that exciting at all but it explains a lot and will add up to the next chapter that will be so incrediably sappy. 

Btw, if anyone knows Reeft's last name and his master's name along with Garen's master's name can you please tell me because I have no idea… Thanks!!! :)

Ch. 7 The Shadow's Forgiveness

Fight For Life

Carlie winced as she was jerked forward by the collar of her tunic. 

"He's a what?!" Jinn all but shouted. 

"If you'll be so kind as to release me I can explain." Carlie snapped pushing the much larger man away forcfully. 

"Then start explaining." Qui-Gon growled. 

"Wait, wait, how do we know what you're saying is true?" An-Paj commented. "Obi-Wan remembers everything that happened to him before you ever met him."

"We made him that way after a time." Carlie replied.

"What—After a time? How long has it been?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"About 3 months. His growth has been enhanced for treatment." She told him. 

"Treatment?" An-Paj and Qui-Gon asked at the same time.

"We need to talk about this from the start Jedi, otherwise you're not going to understand anything." Grandai told them.

"By all means." Qui-Gon said harshly. An-Paj threw him a glare.

"We can discuss this in my office. The rest of you, don't touch him unless something's wrong, and if that's the case contact me immediately." An-Paj ordered.

Jinn continued to glare at the doctor as An-Paj led them out. How could she clone a 15 year old boy, a Jedi, and take this as calmly as she was? 

"Take a seat, both of you." An-Paj said after leading them into his private office. Carlie and Qui-Gon sat in the chairs infront of his desk and he stood leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"It's not what you think…" Carlie said softly. "I didn't clone him just because I could-"

"Then why did you? And where is the real Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon cut in.

"I did it because I had to!" Carlie snapped back.

"Enough of this. Dr. Grandai you will explain your reasons without interruptions unless mortal questions." An-Paj ordered glaring at them both. 

Carlie shifted in the chair clearing her throat and with a deep breath began. "As you know, the real Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben, was apart of the Shadow's Own and he was also my winged intern, under my supervision and teaching only. He was with us for 18 months when it happened."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair placing his ankle on his knee taking what she had to say in.

"Four months ago…there was an accident—a mistake." She continued, her voice stressed. "A patient came in with mortal bleeding, Ben was with me as we took him into operation, he wasn't coherent at all and we didn't know what we were getting into. We both ended up with blood on our hands before we brought him in, we had no gloves on first take.

"In the end, the patient's surgery went fine he was going to live. It wasn't until later that his DNA tests returned…He had Tionioma in his blood."

"Tionioma?" An-Paj questioned, shocked.

Carlie nodded, "Late stages, it caused his bleeding."

"What is Tionioma?" Qui-Gon questioned them both.

"It's a disease that attacks red blood cells and main internal organs. It first thins the blood extremely, and from there any cut can cause death because if a victim starts bleeding it's nearly impossible to make them stop. If, after a time, they don't die from blood loss during the time of around usually 5 months, their internal organs bid to attacks and they start shutting down one by one until the patient is dead." An-Paj told him. "It's also highly contagious passed on through blood only but easily."

Qui-Gon couldn't wipe the surprised expression from his face. He looked back to Grandai. She sighed and continued.

"After we received those results we tested everyone who had handled the patient in any way. Everyone besides Ben and I were protected by gloves…but Ben was the only one of us to contract the diease. He had a paper cut on his hand and contracted it from there." She said shallowly, obviously she wasn't in the best terms to discuss this.

"That was four months ago? Where is he now?" An-Paj questioned.

"After the first month or so we found that Ben had a rare blood type, and seeing is how I discovered he was a Jedi from his tests, there were very few beings available anywhere, especially deceased, who were Jedi and with his blood type. It would take a very long time to find a suppliest."

"What do you mean suppliest?"

"The only way to rid the disease is to flush out the patients blood with the exact same kind for the body to accept and comprehend." An-Paj told him.

"Right, and there weren't very many people at all, if any. So..we decided to try a different method. Ben agreed to clone himself, after a very long discussion, and be put under in a life support freezing condition for the amount of months that his clone needed to grow properly."

"So..Obi-Wan Kenobi is in a life support freeze?" An-Paj questioned.

"Yes." Carlie nodded.

"I understood that clones didn't remember that of their original being if they actually got past the fetus stage." He added confused.

"Originally he didn't, he was to be in the growth tank for his entire span of life, but then we discovered that Ben, the real Ben, was beginning to deplete rather quickly. The only way to quicken the cloning phase was to have the clone function as a real person..and to help him understand better we digitally traced the real Ben's brain waves, functions, and canals, also including his memory cells and projected them into the clone. From then on he wasn't G34, he actually was Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"This is sick." Qui-Gon said harshly. "You bring a living being to life, let him believe so many things, let him interact with others, and yet you're going to kill him in the end." 

"He won't die…in a way. From a certain point of view, this Ben will still be alive. You see when we transfer the blood types we're also going to transfer the brain activity, the real Ben will know everything that happened in that time he was frozen." Carlie said defensively.

"You've created, and you're going to kill an innocent being." Qui-Gon retorted.

"Would you have rather have me let the real Ben die, or would it just be a burden off your shoulders?" Carlie growled. 

Qui-Gon shot up to a stand, towering over the sitting woman. 

"That is enough! You both act as though you're third year intiates! If you cannot work together civilly one of you is going to leave and I'm guessing it's going to be you Qui-Gon because we're going to need Grandai no matter how much you dislike her." An-Paj exclaimed, his annoyance getting the better of him.

Jinn sat down again, a cold glare still boring into the doctor. 

"Now, where _is Kenobi doctor?" An-Paj said settling back to lean on the desk._

"He's in a level below the hospital." Carlie told him. 

"Are you still going to be able to use G34's supply?" 

Qui-Gon clenched his jaw at the name the healer mentioned.

"Depends on the amount lost. More then likely, yes we'll be able to use it. And, seeing as how he doesn't have any brain damage we can still use his brain waves and cells." She replied. "We were planning on doing the transfer in three days, but now I think we should do it as soon as possible. The real Ben is doing as well as can be expected, but if we lose G34 we're going to lose him as well." 

The room fell into silence and An-Paj kept in thought. Qui-Gon didn't know what to think. In a way, he was grateful that it would let Obi-Wan, the real Obi-Wan, live but then he was enraged that Grandai would tamper with life Force so effortlessly and thinking nothing of it. 

"I think we should continue with the operation, it may be Obi-Wan's only chance." The blue healer said after a while.

"I agree." Carlie added. The both looked at Qui-Gon. 

"Shouldn't the Council be made aware of this?" He asked, irriated.

An-Paj looked at him oddly. Since when did Qui-Gon Jinn care what the Council thought as long as he did what he thought was right?

"You're probably right. Dr. Grandai, you're going to have to repeat what you told us to the Council. I'll request an emergency meeting."

"Alright." Carlie said after a moment of shock. Going infront of the Jedi High Council??

Qui-Gon just shook his head slightly, still in disbelief, and looked away.

3 Hours Later: 0200 Hours- 2 a.m. 

An-Paj and Qui-Gon Jinn entered the Council Chambers 2 hours after Carlie Grandai had entered. Two entirely long, tiring, questioning, boring, 2 hours. Her hands still shook slightly as they had times 10 before she entered the chambers. Jinn offered little advice or sympathy, An-Paj helped as much as he possibly could and she was gratful.

"Disagree with this tactic of cloning, we do. Even for life." Yoda said, obviously not pleased that a Jedi had been completely cloned. Cloning was still a verge of new territory and it often didn't work. The fact that this particular one had was more than disturbing.

"But, if it is Obi-Wan Kenobi's final and only chance at a return to life, then we have considered." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said in his strangely smooth voice.

"He has no other choice Council." Carlie said, as if she had repeated something again. 

"Then, if that is the way of things, you should continue with the operation. Finish what you started." Mace Windu said with a small nod.

Carlie breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced at Qui-Gon and An-Paj.

 "I think we should transfer Obi-Wan here as soon as possible, likely tonight, and begin tomorrow morning. It'll take at least 5 hours for the operation." An-Paj suggested.

"Will G34 be stable enough to complete the operation?" Adi Gallia questioned.

"Yes. He's lost blood, but he will be stable and everything should be fine if we keep him under bacta treatment until the operation itself." Grandai supplied. 

"Good, good." Mace said. "When can you transfer the real Kenobi?"

"He's fine whenever anyone is ready." She told him.

"Then agree with you the Council does. Transfer young Kenobi back to the Temple, you will. Conduct the operation, you must." Master Yoda said, softly tapping his gimmer stick on the marble flooring. 

"Yes Masters." An-Paj and Qui-Gon said in unison, bowing. Carlie kind of glanced back and forth between the circle and the two Jedi.

"Speak with you after the operation, the Council will Dr. Carlain Grandai. Much to be discussed there is." Yoda added. Carlie inwardly cringed but nodded lowly.

"May the Force be with you." He dismissed the three. 

Outside the Council Chambers An-Paj said, "I'm going to call a small team to help with the transfer. I'll meet you both in the East Port." 

Qui-Gon nodded. The healer quickened his pace away from the two. 

Jinn and Carlie kept silent as they entered the turbo lift the healer didn't take. Qui-Gon broke the silence rather softly.

"Have you done this before?" He questioned. She was 21 years old and was going to conduct a complete blood transfer from one living being to another, an extremely risky operation. Then throw in a laser remodeling of the brain, and you had a very nervous Jedi Master waiting.

"No." She replied with a shake of the head.

Silence again. "Do you know what you're doing?" He questioned.

"Yes." Carlie replied, but Jinn felt her own anxiety over the situation. 

"Prehaps An-Paj should do the operation.." Qui-Gon suggested. 

Carlie stiffened defensively. "I've been operating since I was 16…a doctor since I was 15 I know what I'm doing." She retorted icily. "Besides…" She added after a moment. "Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ben Kenobi mean more to me then they do to Healer An-Paj, I _will __not make a mistake." _

Qui-Gon noticed she separated the clone and Obi-wan differently now. She was feeling guilty about what she was going to have to do. 

"I suggest you don't." He replied.

Grandai glared at him.

"I will be the least of your problems if you do." He added motioning her out of the lift as the door opened.

"So this is where he's been for four months?"

"Three, yes." Carlie corrected Qui-Gon as they looked at the liquid frozen boy.

An-Paj stifled a laugh at the purpose correction. "The transfer shuttle is ready."

"Right..TiFin--…Keep an eye on his vitals, we're going to wake him up to move him." Carlie said. TiFin frowned a little but nodded.

Carle approached the freezing tank…Her guilt in the entire situation was climbing incrediably fast. She shouldn't have let him touch a bleeding patient without gloves. She should have known better. She should have caught it sooner in the patient. She shouldn't have brought a being alive only to die…But she couldn't let Obi-Wan die. 

Carlie glanced at Qui-Gon then back to the limp body. This was her fault. If she'd been in her office and not him the operation would have gone fine…and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would have probably settled into something of an agreement. 

"Carlie.." TiFin murmured. 

She cleared her throat and entered a few digits into the keypad next to the tank. A light liquid entered into the tubes connected into his arms and dehibernation gas was pumped into the mask over his face. 

After a few moments he began to stir and move again. Slowly his eyes opened, dilated from lack of light. He could only see from the hibernation because of the gas being given to him. 

He studied Carlie a moment and she smiled with a nod. He nodded slightly in return, not paying attention to those behind her, and the droid machines holding him began to surface him.

Qui-Gon moved forward as Obi-Wan was placed on a hover bed, toweled off of the cool gel and beginning to be blanketed heavily.

"Qui-Gon, I think you should stay back." Mace Windu said, he had accompanied the group as an eye for the Council.

"What? Why?" Qui-Gon questioned pulling away from his friend's grip. 

"Because, _Obi-wan hasn't seen you in 22 months." Mace reminded. "How will he react if suddenly you're just here with him?"_

Qui-Gon thought on this a moment and glanced at the group around the young Jedi, then nodded stepping back beside Windu.

"..I know..you.." Obi-Wan said, weakly moving the breathing mask from his nose and mouth, looking at An-Paj.

"Ah, at least someone does." An-Paj replied with a big smile.

"Carlie…why…who..?" Obi-Wan asked hoarsely. His voice killing him from so long without use.

"Relax Ben, everything's going to be fine." Carlie assured softly. 

"We just needed some help." TiFin told him, popping into his small line of vision.

"Hey…Fin.." 

"Hey yourself." The humanoid said with a grin. "Ready to come back to the land of the living?"

Obi-Wan did something that resembled a nod.

"Good. You hang in there alright? I'll be seeing you soon." TiFin told him.

"You should sleep Ob-…Ben." Carlie told him with a soft smile. "Don't worry, you'll be back in no time."

"mm..k." The exhausted boy replied slowly closing his eyes.

"He's good to move." Carlie said and they did so.

An Hour Later 

"Master An-Paj…ah…We have a small problem." Healer Omia said coming into the room that was being prepared for operation.

"What kind of problem?"

"Umm…G34, the clone..it's-he's waking up." 

An-Paj looked at Grandai. "It's ok…I'd like to talk to him." Carlie said.

"Remove him from the bacta and set him in a room please Omia." An-Paj said.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"…Should we tell Qui-Gon?"  Carlie asked.

"He's finally asleep…Without sedative." An-Paj said, as if it were a victory looking out the open door to the lobby where Jedi Master Tahl sat between young Bant Eerin and Qui-Gon, both who were asleep. Stepping closer to the door he saw two more Masters, with two more tired Padawan, one who was asleep, the other wasn't. Two boys, Reeft..something, who was snoring rather loudly. His master was next to him. 

And Garen Muln was sitting with his head in his hands, obviously tired but unwilling to sleep. His own Master near him. 

"We'll have an audience in no time." An-Paj mentioned. Carlie looked up as 5 people she knew so well entered, being led by a young healer. Half the Council were standing just outside the lobby. 

"Well, isn't he the popular one?" She said with a smile. 

An-Paj chuckled and motioned for her to follow. Tahl looked up at them, as did mostly everyone in the lobby. Carlie put a finger over her lips and looked at Jinn and Bant. Tahl smiled a little.

Carlie caught the blood shot eyes of Garen Muln next to his two sleeping friends. A heavier male and Bant. He looked back at her silently. She offered a small smile and continued behind An-Paj, past her own people. Moh received a whack on the head from Fice after giving her the number one sign. This brought a smile to Carlie's face and her mood lightened.

"We'll be ready as soon as you're done." An-Paj said, stopping at the door to Ben's room. 

"Alright, I shouldn't be long." She replied entering the darkened room. 

Ben shifted at her entrance. "Carlie?"

"Yeah, it's just me." She said coming to his bedside. 

"Is…everything ok?" He asked. 

Soon after they'd returned Carlie was told that Ben's spine had been snapped through no one's fault but the explosion and small pressure of him moving once and a while. If he were to stay like this no matter what, he'd be paralyzed from the waist down.

"Everything's fine." She told him semi-truthfully.

"Why can't I feel…my legs?" He asked.

Carlie sighed softly, "You will. Give it time and you'll be fine."

"You're sure?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me." 

"I trust you." He told her quietly with a small smile.

"..Where's..Qui-Gon?" He asked suddenly aware that he hadn't seen the man.

"He's fine. He's waiting for you." She said with an assuring nod.

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

"Oh..ok." 

Carlie reached over and turned on the anesthesia without him noticing into the tubes helping him breathe.

"You'll see him soon." She told him.

"Carlie?" Ben slurred.

"Hm?" 

"Tell him…I…I'll right the mis.." He said something more but it was slurred and died away with his sleep. 

Carlie nodded knowing what he said. She knew.

Healer's aides entered and began to move him out as she took all of this into prespective. Slowly she nodded to herself and left the room.

A Very Short Time Later 

Tahl looked at the doctor from the small piece of paper she'd handed her. After a moment she nodded and Grandai nodded back. Tahl mouthed a thank you with a smile. Grandai just nodded again, though with a smile this time, and turned away.

Tahl read the piece of paper again, knowing she was to show it to Qui-Gon when he woke up. 

_He'll right the wrong if you will…_

TBC…

--- Yes I know, not much of an 'awakening' there. Sorry!!!!! Don't worry next chapter will prolly be a tissue caller. :) Just a warning. ---


End file.
